


Warning

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Warning

Jonathan's appearance at Lex's door isn't much of a surprise. Lex tells Enrique to let him in. He's expecting the worst: a lecture, yelling, perhaps a beating. He deserves it.

"You know I've never really trusted you, Lex. But I do know Clark loves you, and I want him to be happy."

"So do I." Lex agrees. "He's everything to me."

"I understand you want answers, but you're going to have to get them from Clark, himself. I can tell you this: you may think you're the powerful one in this relationship, but you _really_ don't want to cross him."


End file.
